Grabadora
by UsagiPotter
Summary: Pero fue muy tarde ya que en el acto la toalla que cubría a Lily le fue arrebatada y solo se quedo en paños menores. Oneshot de Lily & James


**&&& GRABADORA &&&**

**BY**

**USAGI POTTER**

**Hola , pues aquí les traigo un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió en una tarde de ocio, o sea estaba tirada en mi cama y no haciendo nada, y pues se me ocurrió y aquí les traigo el resultado, espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más aquí este pequeñísimo oneshot.**

**Lily & James**

Voy caminando a través del pasillo que dirige a mi sala común, se preguntarán quien es el que les está hablando, pues bien me presentare, no mejor les daré algunas pistas para que averigüen quien soy.

Veamos, soy el chico de sexto año más guapo que a existido en Hogwarts desde hace miles de años, y eso que se fundó hace solo 1000 años, en fin, supongo que ya saben quién soy ¿verdad?

**Media Hora Después.**

¡Qué, no lo saben!, bueno creo que no fui muy especifico, es más creo que olvide mencionar que comparto el titulo con uno de mis mejores amigos, en fin, bueno les daré otra pista, me encanta jugar al Quidditch, es mi deporte favorito, es que ustedes no saben lo que es subirse a una escoba y sentir el viento en tu rostro y…

— Te bajas de la escoba con todo ese cabello horroroso, todo desordenado, según tú y tus fans que te hacen ver muy sexy, ¿verdad Potter?

— ¡Hey, no es justo, se suponía que ellos tenían que adivinar quién soy pelirroja!

— Huy que pena Potter, no fue mi intención – contestó con sarcasmo.

— Bueno ya que has arruinado mi grabación, ahora preséntate tú.

— Hasta ahora no me explico de dónde has sacado esa grabadora Potter y mucho menos como es que has hecho que funcione.

— Pues ese es el secreto de un buen merodeador y algo que no pienso decirte, a menos que.

— ¡Aléjate Potter si no quieres que te hechice!, y quita esa estúpida sonrisa.

— Ok, Ok, está bien, bueno ten preséntate.

— Bien Potter, mmm… Hola pues aunque me sienta estúpida haciendo esto, creo que no tengo otra alternativa, y saben ¡Por qué!

— Pelirroja no te desvíes del tema, preséntate.

— Ok, si bueno, mi nombre es Lily Evans y como aquí el engendro de Potter ha dicho.

— Gracias por el halagó Evans.

— De nada Potter, bien como decía, mi nombre es Lily y voy en sexto año, soy prefecta de Gryffindor y…

— Y es la pelirroja más guapa que he visto en mi vida, tiene unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, y pues también tiene un escultural.

— ¡Escultural que Potter!

_&&& Se escucha a lo lejos el grito de la pelirroja…&&&_

— Escultural, jeje…intelecto, si eso.

— Mas te vale Potter, en fin si soy prefecta de Gryffindor y supongo que ustedes se preguntaran porque estoy caminando con Potter, bueno antes de responderles les diré que odio a este arrogante, vanidoso, egocéntrico y cabeza hueca de Potter.

—Olvidaste imbécil e idiota, Evans.

— Oh si es cierto, gracias por recordármelo.

— De nada Evans.

— Bien, saben lo que ha pasado, primero les diré que hoy es 24 de Diciembre, son las…

_&&& Se escucha un susurro &&&_

— Dime la hora Potter.

— Las 11:30 Evans.

— A si las 11:30 de la noche, de la víspera de Navidad y aquí está el pequeño gran detalle, ¿verdad Potter?

— ¿Detalle?, ¿Cuál detalle Evans?

— Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar ¡Potter!

— Cálmate, cálmate Evans, recuerda que es víspera de Navidad y todo alrededor de nosotros debe ser paz y amor, bueno eso fue lo que nos dijo Dumbledore.

— Si Potter, paz y amor es lo último que yo deseo tener contigo y saben por qué estoy aquí, unas horas antes de la Navidad, o sea no es que me desagrade Hogwarts, es más me gusta mucho, pero eso no quiere decir, que yo ¡quisiera quedarme en Navidad aquí!

_&&& Se escucha unos sollozos &&&_

— En fin saben porque estoy aquí, pues verán, se supone que como prefecta yo debo respetar las normas y reglas, como también las normas de la moral.

_&&& Una risita se escucha de fondo &&&_

— ¡Cállate Potter!

— Si, si lo siento, sigue, sigue contando.

— Saben es muy vergonzoso y lo peor es que yo no tuve la culpa, y saben quién es el culpable de que me castigaran, si, si escucharon bien, ¡Castigaran!, a mi la prefecta de Gryffindor, la más inteligente e incapaz de romper las reglas, ¡saben quien fue!

_&&& Un silbido inocente se escucha a lo lejos &&&_

— Si acertaron, fue gracias al imbécil de ¡James Potter!

— Me conformaría si solo me llamaras James, Evans.

— Haré de cuenta de que no hablaste y…

**Silencio (5 minutos después)**

— Hola, hola, 1,2,3.

— ¡Dame acá Potter!...

— ¡Au! Córtate las uñas Evans, me arañaste.

— Bueno disculpen es que el cassett se termino, en fin, en que iba; a si, en que me ¡castigaron! y todo por la culpa de este.

— ¿Mi culpa Evans?

— ¡Si tú culpa Potter!

— Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que salieras en toalla del baño de prefectos.

— ¡Cínico!

— Verán lo que paso fue…

— _Menos mal logre convencer a lunático para que me diera la contraseña del baño de prefectos, necesito relajarme._

_James Potter se dirigía hacia el baño de prefectos, eran las 8:30 de la noche y la mayoría de estudiantes y profesores se encontraban en el gran comedor cenando._

— _¡Bien dulce baño ahí voy! , ¡Solsticio de Verano!_

_La puerta del baño de prefectos se abrió, dejando entrar a nuestro encantador merodeador, el cual no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más._

— _Me pregunto...— él se estaba desabotonando su camisa — ¿dónde estará Evans?, no la vi en la cena._

_Él se acerco a un espejo que había y se contempló._

— _No puedo creer que ella no acepte salir conmigo —mirándose con una gran sonrisa — siendo yo tan guapo e irresistible para las chicas._

_Él estaba por quitarse su camisa cuando al mirarse por última vez al espejo._

— _¡Madre Santa! — exclamo en un susurro abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente._

_En el reflejo del espejo se veía a una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, saliendo de uno de los vestuarios, cubierta solo por su ropa interior, llamémosle al brasier y la ropa interior, la cual estaba concentrada poniendo todo tipo de fragancia y jabón para su baño y aún no se había dado cuenta del intruso._

— _Evans — susurró James con las mejillas sonrojadas y volteando a verla…_

_Él se quedo mirándola un momento y cuando ella dirigió sus manos a su espalda con el propósito de deshacerse de su brasier, James retrocedió y choco contra un frasco de champú y cayó sentado en el frió suelo del baño de prefectos._

— _Pero qué demonios._

_La pelirroja tomó una toalla y se acercó a ver lo que había pasado._

—_¡Potter! — gritó la pelirroja viendo al moreno con una mueca de dolor, sentado en el suelo y embarrado de champú._

— _jeje…Hola Evans — fue lo único que James atinó a decir._

— _¿Hola Evans? — ella enrojeció de furia —¡Cómo demonios te atreves a espiarme Potter!— ella lo tomó de la camisa haciendo que se pusiera de pie — ¡eres un imbécil y pervertido!_

_Una marca roja apareció en la mejilla del merodeador debido a la fuerte cachetada que le propino la pelirroja._

— _Evans, déjame explicarte — él trataba de excusarse._

— _¡No me digas nada!_

— _Pero Evans, escúchame — él hizo el amago de acercarse._

— _No te me acerques — ella se puso la toalla cubriéndose y alejándose lo más que podía._

— _Evans, no es lo que crees, yo…_

_Lily vio como él se le acercaba y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y sin más salió del baño de prefectos sin importarle que solo estuviera con toalla (Grave error)._

— _¡Hey Evans espera! — corrió tras de ella._

_Fuera del baño de prefectos, todos los alumnos se encontraban dirigiéndose a sus salas comunes después de la cena, en ese momento el director Albus Dumbledore, pasaba por ahí, siguiendo a Peeves que decía que tenía que mostrarle algo en el tercer piso, él estaba en eso cuando al pasar por la puerta del baño de prefectos una melena pelirroja emergió de ahí, quedándose estática._

— _Srta. Evans, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué sale así del baño?— pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore._

_Lily que en ese momento se dio cuenta de su atuendo, se ruborizo, no solo al ver al director sino que en ese momento pasaban muchos alumnos y se pararon a ver lo que ocurría._

— _Eh…yo… — ella trataba de explicar pero antes de que lograra decir algo, la puerta se volvió abrir dejando paso a un muchacho que tenia la camisa abierta y venia todo embarrado de champú._

— _¿Sr. Potter? — exclamó divertido Dumbledore._

_Todos los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar y a reírse sin disimulo al ver la mirada de asombro de ambos muchachos._

— _Vera señor, digo profesor._

_Lily trataba de explicar, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que Peeves voló apresuradamente hacia ella._

—_¡No Peeves! — gritó James._

_Pero fue muy tarde ya que en el acto la toalla que cubría a Lily le fue arrebatada y solo se quedo en paños menores, ante el asombro de las muchachas y los silbidos de los chicos que los rodeaban._

—_¡Por Merlín! — Lily se cubrió el rostro sonrojada y avergonzada, pero en ese momento sintió que algo la cubría y al levantar la vista vio a James cubriéndola con su camisa y fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que la mirara más debajo de su rostro._

— _Verá profesor Dumbledore —habló James muy serio._

— _Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans, los espero en mi despacho, después que terminen de arreglarse –sonriéndoles — y no se preocupen, se que tiene una buena explicación —mirando a los demás — bien alumnos no hay nada que ver aquí, todos a sus respectivas casas._

— Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, simple.

— ¡Simple Potter, por eso nos castigaron en Navidad, por ello somos los únicos que nos quedamos en estas fechas aquí!

— Bueno si, pero no fue culpa nuestra, ok si fue culpa mía, pero no fue a propósito.

— Si Potter, te creo.

— ¿Me crees?

— Si te creo, pero eso no quiere decir, ¡que te perdone el haber hecho que nos castiguen en Navidad!

— Bueno.

**Silencio… (2 minutos después)**

— Eh…Lily…

— Evans, Potter recuérdalo.

— Ok Evans, solo faltan 10 minutos para que sea Navidad y pues antes de que entremos a la sala común te quiero decir que a pesar de que este castigado en esta fecha, y sé que ambos preferiríamos estar con nuestras familias, pues me alegra pasar esta navidad contigo.

— Solo lo dices porque estamos grabando ¿no?

— No Evans, es más si quieres paro la grabación y te lo vuelvo a decir.

**Silencio… (3 minutos después)**

— Uhm…que te parece si entramos, ya falta pocos minutos para Navidad Potter.

— Sí, bueno creo que aquí acaba la grabación a los que alguna vez escucharán esta grabación, pues les digo que esta ha sido una de las mejores navidades que he pasado, junto a un gran persona y amiga, tus últimas palabras Evans.

— Bueno aunque aún no le perdono a Potter el haberme hecho quedar en navidad, pues igual esta ha sido una navidad distinta y quién diría que lo pasaría junto a uno de los chicos más guapos y arrogantes de Hogwarts, quita esa cara Potter.

— Me dijiste guapo – sonriendo ampliamente.

— También te dije arrogante; en fin feliz Navidad y gracias por todo James.

_&&& Se escucha que el retrato se abre &&&_

— ¡Oyeron, me dijo james!, esto sí que es una buena señal, en fin que la pasen bien y Canuto esta es la evidencia de que Lily, digo mi Lily me quiere, ¡Feliz Navidad!

— ¡Potter entra de una buena vez!

_&&& Se escucha la melodiosa voz de Lily &&&_

_**Fin de la grabación **_

**En una gran mansión a las afueras de Londres…**

— Bueno, Potter sí que está loco ¿No? — dijo una muchacha de cabellera castaña y ojos celestes.

— Pues yo te apoyo Missi — respondió una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos color miel.

— Pero Amy, James está loco, pero de Amor, ¿Verdad Canuto? — afirmo el merodeador de ojos dorados, llamado Remus Lupin.

— Pues si lunático, aunque te diré que yo rete a Cornamenta a que me hiciera una grabación en la cual se escuchara que Lily se le declara y esto no es nada parecido a lo que yo le pedí — respondió el merodeador de ojos grises Sirius Black.

— Sirius, hablando de Lily, eso es todo lo que James pudo conseguir — Missi abrazo a Sirius — digamos que es la mejor declaración que he escuchado.

— Si pero una declaración de: "que tienes que hace algo mucho mejor para conquistarme James" — Amy rió abrazando a Remus.

— En fin esta ha sido una navidad divina, que les parece si nuestro regalo para ellos es ¿hacerles una grabación? — sugirió Remus

— ¡Si buena idea!— respondieron Missi, Sirius y Amy.

**Minutos Después.**

— Bien, 1, 2, 3, ahora sí: Hola amigos, pues aquí les habla el chico más guapo de sexto año que…

— ¡Sirius! — Gritaron a sus amigos.

— OK, OK, tranquilos sé que me aman, pero no se me emocionen.

**FIN…THE END**

**Bien aquí acaba este pequeño fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si pueden me deje review, hasta otra oportunidad.**

**AAA y no se olviden de leer mis otras dos historias:**

**1.— Entre el Amor y el Odio: cuyos protagonistas son nuestros encantadores merodeadores junto a Lily Evans, Missi Stevenson y Amy Carte, sin olvidar a la encantadora Kari Chang.**

**Y**

**2.— Tan Cerca y a la vez Tan Lejos: historia de Harry & Hermione, a mi parecer la mejor pareja.**

**Ahora si los dejo y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
